


Воля моря

by Moreona



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreona/pseuds/Moreona
Summary: "Немая Мария" останавливается в порту. В захудалом кабаке её капитан встречает девушку. Странную красивую девушку...





	Воля моря

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484438) by D.D.Darkwriter. 



> Этот бред был написан под впечатлением от фика D.D.Darkwriter "Will of the Sea", что дал моему больному воображению разгуляться. Надеюсь автор будет не против моего графоманства.

***  
Море звало его, низко, басовито, но мягко и нежно. Ветер ласково прикасался своим дыханием, пахнущим свежестью и солью. Он мог видеть при свете яркой луны, как горят серебром беспокойные волны. Бескрайний простор, который невозможно охватить ни взглядом, ни разумом.  
«Пираты… Грязные крысы... Как только я уничтожу их всех, воды океана станут чище и безопасней." Капитан Салазар часто размышлял об этом. Вот и сейчас его взгляд немного отстраненно скользил по воде, а сам он был погружен в раздумья.  
\- Капитан, - окликнул его старпом, поднимаясь на мостик.  
\- Да, лейтенант. Я вас слушаю, - Салазар неспешно повернулся к своему помощнику. Лесаро немного нервно вздохнул - капитан был известен своим крутым нравом.  
\- Мы скоро войдем в порт. Команда просит дозволения сойти на берег, сеньор. К тому же, нам не помешает пополнить припасы.  
Салазар отвернулся от него и окинул взглядом корабль. "Немая Мария" тихо скользила по волнам, и портовые огни заманчиво блестели в бархатной темноте ночи. Он снова вышел победителем из очередной стычки с пиратами, но лейтенант был прав, команде нужен отдых. Хотя сам капитан не очень любил задерживаться на суше дольше необходимого. На его взгляд. Команда иной раз шепталась, что их капитан скован из железа. Салазар знал об этих разговорах, но никогда не вмешивался.

Шесть человек погибли в недавней схватке, еще четверо были ранены. "Немая Мария" получила незначительные повреждения. Так что, как бы он ни желал двигаться дальше, им придется провести пару дней в порту.  
\- Хорошо, лейтенант, - наконец, кивнул Салазар помощнику, - передайте команде, что у них есть два дня отдыха.  
\- Да, капитан, - лейтенант чуть склонил голову и спустился с мостика на палубу. К измотанной команде, с нетерпением поглядывающей на приближающийся берег.  
Салазар вздохнул и снова стал наблюдать за морской гладью и загадочно мерцающими огоньками пристани.

***  
Очередной портовый кабак мало чем отличался от множества своих собратьев в любом другом порту. Чадящий дым, копоть, пьяные песни. Салазар неспешно цедил кислое вино, пока команда разбрелась по зале. Кто-то пил, кто-то уже начал играть. Вокруг военных моряков вились распутные девки, как бабочки вокруг светильников. Доносилась пьяная ругань. Ничего необычного.  
Его взгляд отстраненно скользил по грязной зале, пока неожиданно не наткнулся на чужие глаза.  
Ее кожа была обласкана и поцелована щедрым карибским солнцем, взгляд горел задорными искорками, а лукавая улыбка приковывала к себе все внимание.  
Яркая, красивая. Необычная. Так непохожая на местных шлюх и разбитных подавальщиц, вешающихся на шею матросне. Карие глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц притягивали к себе взгляд. Салазар никогда не видел такой девушки. Она не была похожа ни на одну из женщин, что у него были. Было в ней что-то неуловимое, отличающее ее от остальных.  
Густые волосы девушки были украшены безделушками на местный манер, а красно-черное платье обтягивало и подчеркивало стройную, изящную фигурку. Она сидела в дальнем темном углу и не сводила с Салазара странного взгляда. Испанец мог только гадать, что привело ее сюда, в грязную, захудалую портовую забегаловку.  
Он отвернулся и снова поднес кружку к губам. 

Прошла еще пара часов, прежде чем Салазар поднялся на второй этаж в снятую на ночь комнату. Он уже снял мундир и повесил его на спинку колченого стула, когда услышал тихий стук в дверь. С первого этажа доносились музыка, гул голосов и взрывы пьяного смеха, отчего испанец не сразу понял, что стучат к нему. Он встал с кровати, тряхнул головой, избавляясь от ощущения головокружения, и пошел открывать, гадая - кто бы это мог быть. 

\- Вы? - его изумлению не было предела, когда он увидел свою посетительницу. Ту девушку в ярком платье, что так странно смотрела на него.  
\- Вы позволите, капитан? - у нее был на редкость красивый музыкальный голос.  
Сбитый с толку, он посторонился, пропуская ее в комнатушку. Нет, не то, чтобы он не понял, зачем она явилась. Но уж слишком она отличалась от шлюх. Да и никакой распутной девке не пришло бы в голову стучаться в запертую дверь, когда внизу полно жаждущих женской ласки матросов.

Он закрыл за ней дверь и с любопытством наблюдал, как она проходит по комнатке, осматриваясь.  
\- Не думаю, что вам стоит... - Он осекся, когда она подошла вплотную и провела рукой по его плечу.  
\- Почему нет? - красивые губы изогнулись в лукавой улыбке.  
Салазар почувствовал пленительный аромат, исходящий от ее волос с вплетенными в них на местный манер бусинами.  
В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Не часто он позволяет себе расслабиться. Все это промелькнуло в голове испанца, пока он целовал эти манящие губы. Она отвечала с не меньшей страстью. Ее руки ловко стянули него рубашку и теперь оглаживали широкие плечи и грудь. Она толкнула его на кровать, оседлала колени и стала ласкать губами мощную шею, пока руки Салазара беспорядочно блуждали по ее телу.  
В захмелевшей голове стоял туман. Именно поэтому Салазар не сразу понял, что именно упирается ему в живот. Он отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на девушку.  
Она тяжело дышала и раскраснелась, когда до испанца дошло, что нежные щеки покрывает почти незаметная щетина, а плоская грудь вовсе не перетянула корсетом. Она действительно...

\- Мужчина! - Садазар в изумлении посмотрел в чужие смеющиеся глаза, пытаясь осознать этот простой факт. Он был так ошеломлен, что позволил незнакомцу с неожиданной силой сжать свои запястья и прижать их к постели.  
\- Капитан, - промурлыкал парень, не переставая улыбаться, - вы могли бы списать это утром на пьяный сон. - Он цокнул языком, сжимая салазаровы запястья и не давая испанцу дернуться.  
\- Но я обещаю, - он медленно и чувственно провел языком по губам, - что вы не пожалеете о том, что я собираюсь сделать.

Его голос прозвучал тихо, мягко и был полон какого-то темного обещания.  
Капитан дернулся, когда чужие губы снова стали ласкать его шею. Несмотря на столь ошеломляющее открытие возбуждение, что до того горячей волной разливалось по телу, вовсе не думало спадать. Салазара бросало то в жар, то в холод от этих ласк, а здравый смысл явно сделал ручкой, иначе почему он все ещё позволяет продолжаться этому безумию?  
Испанец попытался отстраниться от чужого гибкого тела и едва смог подавить стон, когда рука парня легла на вставший член, невесть когда освобожденный от плена форменных брюк.  
\- Будь послушным, и все пройдёт хорошо, - нежный шепот, прозвучавший прямо на ухо Салазара, заставил мужчину замереть, прикусив губу, и внимательно слушать.  
\- Мне не хочется быть грубым, - парень прикусил мочку уха испанца, посылая по его телу жаркую дрожь.

"Я пьян" - Салазар вполне отчётливо созналал эту истину. Как и то, что несмотря на происходящий беспредел, он все ещё возбуждён. Хотя и никогда не испытывал влечения к представителям своего пола.

" Это безумие" - мысли были вялыми, а сопротивляться настойчивым ласками не было сил. Салазар еще никогда не попадал в такую абсурдную ситуацию.  
\- Для шлюхи у тебя на редкость милое личико, - хрипло проговорил испанец, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
Парень насмешливо хмыкнул:  
\- Я не шлюха. Я просто случайно услышал в порту, что прибыла знаменитая "Немая Мария", и мне стало интересно.  
\- В самом деле? Тогда чем ты сейчас занимаешься? - позволил себе насмешку Салазар.

Незнакомец чуть отстранился и бросил на него лукавый взгляд из-под длинных густых ресниц.  
\- Ах, я просто хотел развлечься. И все. Возможно, стащить на память пару безделушек, - он снова облизал губы непристойным жестом, - но я не думал, что смогу найти нечто более ценное...  
\- О чем ты говоришь? - Салазар чуть удивленно приподнял брови. Хоть и прекрасно понял намек по поводу "безделушек". Тем не менее, этот странный парень привлекал капитана гораздо сильнее, чем следовало бы.  
Чужие губы слегка коснулись шеи Салазара возле кадыка, и испанец снова почувствовал тугой узел внизу живота.  
\- Меня не привлекают мужчины, - сказал он, отстраняясь, - даже если они больше похожи на распутных девок.  
\- О, мой капитан. У меня совсем... другие планы на эту ночь, - парень усмехнулся, сверкая глазами, - как и на вас...

Салазар был слишком возбужден и, честно говоря, слишком пьян, чтобы обратить внимание на его слова. А стоило бы. Чужая, мозолистая рука уверенно ласкала его член, посылая волны удовольствия по всему телу. В голове стоял шум, как если бы вокруг них сейчас было необъятное море. И чужие прикосновения напоминали прихотливые ласки теплых волн. Незнакомец пристально всматривался в суровое, но по своему красивое лицо испанца, отмечая малейшие эмоции от собственных действий. Салазар, позабыв собственные недавние слова, немного нетерпеливо содрал с него эти бабские тряпки, обнажая поджарое, гибкое тело, и прижался губами к неожиданно нежной коже, заставив парня тихо и торжествующе рассмеяться. Положив руку на широкую грудь, он толкнул мужчину на кровать, попутно окончательно избавляясь от своей одежды. Салазар чуть приподнялся на локтях, внимательно наблюдая за ним немного расфокусированным от страсти и хмеля взглядом. Стащив с несопротивляющегося испанца штаны вместе с сапогами, парень снова оседлал его бедра и втянул в долгий жаркий поцелуй.  
Медленно и расчетливо распаляя мужчину еще больше, он осторожно перетек в другую позу, пока его руки продолжали касаться чужой напряженной плоти, а губы то ласкали сильную шею, то приникали к чужим губам. 

Испанец не сразу осознал, что уже давно лежит, раздвинув ноги перед незнакомцем. Тот увлеченно ласкал и целовал мужское тело, не давая опьяненному страстью капитану толком осознать всю ситуацию. Руки Салазара скользили по смуглой коже, губы ласкали нежную шею. Он смутно осознал, что его ноги раздвинули еще дальше. Потом короткая вспышка боли от вторжения чужого пальца в его задний проход, смазавшаяся новой волной возбуждения, когда умелый язык принялся ласкать его член.  
К первому пальцу присоединился второй, медленно растягивая его, двигаясь осторожно и каждый раз нажимая на какую-то точку внутри, отчего с губ испанца стали срываться сдавленные стоны, которые он безуспешно пытался подавить.  
\- Меня зовут Джек, мой капитан, - тихо прошептал парень и снова улыбнулся.  
Видеть этого гордого испанского капитана таким открытым, опьяненным страстью, поддающимся... Это было слишком! Джек снова поцеловал его, одновременно осторожно входя. Салазар тихо зашипел сквозь поцелуй от боли, когда в него вторгся чужой член и начал двигаться. Постепенно боль сменилась удовольствием, какого испанцу еще не приходилось испытывать. Они двигались в одном ритме, остро ощущая обоюдное наслаждение.  
\- О, Боже... Мой капитан... - Джек задыхался от непередаваемого сейчас чувства, ощущая жаркие, бархатные стенки, сжимающие его плоть. Руки Салазара скользили по его телу, лаская и изредка слегка царапая спину короткими ногтями. 

Оргазм накрыл их одновременно, яркий, сильный, опустошающий. Немного погодя Джек вышел из испанца и благодарно прижался губами к его губам. Салазар немного заторможенно ответил на мягкий нежный поцелуй. Его разум все еще пребывал где-то далеко от владельца, иначе вспыльчивый испанец уже попытался бы прикончить парня за произошедшее. Как бы оно ему ни понравилось.  
\- Это было прекрасно, - тихо прошептал Джек и нежно провел рукой по волевому подбородку Салазара, - надеюсь, следующего раза не придется ждать слишком долго.  
Он снова поцеловал испанца прежде чем начать искать платье, брошенное грудой на полу.  
\- В следующий раз я тебя убью, - также тихо ответил Салазар, не далая попыток подняться или остановить парня.  
Джек, уже одетый, лишь лукаво улыбнулся и заговорщически прижал палец к губам, прежде чем выскользнуть за дверь.

Салазар со вздохом откинулся на подушку, пытаясь осмыслить, как он вообще мог допустить подобное? Но если говорить честно, ему давно не было так хорошо, как сейчас.  
"Джек", - мысленно протянул он чужое имя, прежде чем погрузился в сон.


End file.
